The Hardest Part
by Spicy Taquito
Summary: What if Clockwork hadn't meddled with time the second time Danny had failed to save his family, friends and teacher? What if, instead of turning evil, Danny had to cope with the grief of his losses? What if Vlad wanted to help Danny?
1. PrologueChapter One

**Warning: Triggering scenes, cursive language, and maybe a violent scene or two.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom (if I did, it... woulnd't have been canceled...), or any of it's characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman and the rest of the production crew. I'm just borrowing them to amuse my own delusions.**

Prologue

He had to hurry. He had to save them. His lungs hurt from the breathlessness, his legs and body screamed for him to stop, but he couldn't. Not until he saved them. Seconds felt like hours as he raced against the quickly destabilizing chemical reaction of the Nasty Sauce; he could literally feel time slowing down. Maybe Clockwork had something to do with it? He had tried to go ghost again, but with no success; the battle with his older self had left him unable to do so. If only he could get to them-

Danny felt something catch on his shoe, and tripped over it. No, no! This couldn't be it. He still had to have time to save them, all he had to do was push himself up and keep running. But by the time he did just that, the barrel of the sauce had exploded, and along with that, taking the lives of not only his family, but his two best friends, and teacher. Danny didn't have the time to lament his loss, as the waves of the explosion had blown him halfway across the block (_luckily_, there was a tipped over car to stop him from skidding further away from the scene, but still, it had hurt quite a bit, not to mention, aggravate his bruises and wounds from his fight with Dan). It was when he landed in a heap, with no energy to move, did he realise in that instant, he had lost everything. He stared at the fiery scene through half open eyes, before looking at the Fenton Thermos in his outstretched hand. He silently cursed his older self for this, only to realise that, no, it wasn't Dan's fault, but his own; for bad choices he had made. He even had a second chance, to set things right, but in the end, he had failed.

In the distance, he could hear sirens of police cars, ambulance vehicles and fire trucks race their way to where the explosion was. But he didn't care. All he did was stare at the Thermos, in both sadness and anger, before letting his eyes slip closed.

_'I'm sorry...'_

* * *

Danny was still under the care of the hospital when his parents', friends' and teacher's funeral had been set for. He wasn't sure who arranged the funeral (though, he did have an idea), but it took the load off his shoulders. He was glad for that anonymous person, as he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it himself. Even the doctor who was assigned had driven him to where it had taken place.

It had been a beautiful service. Distant relatives Danny barely even knew came to the funeral to pay their respects. All of them had said nearly the same thing; they said a quick apology, before giving him a hug. He supposed their intentions were good, but saying and doing the same thing, no matter how many times they did it, wouldn't bring his family and friends back from the dead. All he answered back with was a blank stare and a nod of thanks. He never spoke to anyone during the brunch, nor did he even shoot any malicious glares at one Vlad Masters, who just stared back sympathetically. He didn't try to talk to him, but just kept staring, as if he was watching him. Danny didn't care. He couldn't be bothered. Everything he cared about was gone.

And there was no way he could ever get them back.

* * *

Chapter One

Danny could hear hushed whispers outside of his room; whispers that sounded oddly like Vlad and his doctor. What could they have been talking about that was so secretive? He just stared at the door blankly, half listening to the conversation. He caught a few words, something along of the lines of "home" and "not possibe". If it had something to do with him, he was sure they would come in to talk to him about it. And by talk, he meant that they do all of he talking, and he just sit there, silent.

And, as if on cue, both adults walked in, his doctor greeting him with a smile. Vlad just... Looked at him. What was he up to? Little did he know, that was exactly why they had come in to talk about.

Despite his calm demeanor, Vlad tried his hardest not to look away at Danny's... almost pathetic state (for lack of better term). He just looked so _weak_; he had never seen him like this. His skin clung to his bones; he was way too thin. He had dark circles under his eyes, and Vlad had to wonder, how much sleep did the boy get in the past several weeks? It looked like Danny was struggling to keep himself seated upright, Vlad couldn't imagine him doing anything else. But what terrified him the most about Danny's almost ghost like appearance (Vlad had to take a moment to find the irony in this), was how Danny's eyes no longer had any spark of life left.

"Danny, we know it's been hard for you to cope with all that you've been through, and finding a home for you would have been even harder once we would have felt that you were well enouh to leave. But Mr. Masters here had explained everything to me, and with a little bit of compromisation, we have agreed to let you stay with him in Wisconsin. Now, this is your decision, if you don't want to go with him, that's completely understandable." The doctor looked at Vlad, before continuing. "If you want to talk it over with him, I'll give you two some privacy." And with that, he turned to leave, leaving both Danny and Vlad, in the same room, alone.

Great. Exactly what he needed. He wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with Vlad's snide remarks, or to make small talk with him. But when he looked up at him, all he saw was the same look he gave him at the funeral, and it confused him. It was... a look of sincere regret and sympathy. Not a look Danny has ever seen on his face.

Danny still hadn't said a word to him (then again, he wasn't really talking to _anyone_), and neither did Vlad. It was like he was trying to find the right thing to say to him. Danny didn't mind the silence, though, it was quite comforting.

Of course, that silence didn't last very long.

"Daniel... I know you've heard this enough, but I am truly sorry for everything that's happened." His voice was quiet, a near whisper. Danny looked away. Sorry his butt. He probably was sorry only because his mother was one o the people who had died. He didn't care about his friends or his father (_especially_ his father).

Vlad, who had sensed Danny's animosity toward him, fell silent, and watched him again. It wasn't like he could blame him for said animosity; they were rivals! But he felt like it was his obligation to take care of Danny. He owed that much to the Fentons, at least. Sure, he had hated Jack with a passion, and in more than one ocassion, had tried to kill him and steal Maddie away from him (or, at least, threatened to), but he didn't think he would actually be killed. Vlad had always believed Jack to be as tenatious as a cockroach. And not only Jack, but Maddie, as well. While the pain of them gone had his heart in a vice grip, he couldn't imagine what it felt like to Danny.

Which would, in so many ways, exapin why he hasn't heard the boy say anything in weeks.

"Daniel, please. It would do better if you talk about it. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up inside." Danny looked back at him, slowly.

"Don't... act like you're a shrink..." His voice cracked from the lack of use over the weeks. He couldn't figure out Vlad's angle, and it irked him. Actually, everything about Vlad irked him. Who did Vlad think he was, coming in here and acting like he _cared_ all of a sudden? Who was he trying to impress? The only person who he would even try to is... gone...

The corner of Vlad's mouth twitched upward for a moment. There was that spark... But he didn't have the time to relish it, as it had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. But it was still there. He might still have a chance. "My dear boy, as much as I love your fighting spirit, you know I'm right. Have you not talked about it at all? That cannot be good for your mental health. The loss of loved ones can be extremely taxing on the mind." Vlad sat on the far corner of Danny's bed, deciding it would be safe at the moment for both himself and the younger boy. "You cannot possibly be fine; no one can come out of that traumatic experience and say that they are okay. You're not Superman."

Danny scoffed, and looked down at his folded hands. True, he may not be Super_man_, but he was still a superhero... Or, at least, he liked to think he was. He would go out, save the day, come back home, and live his life as a normal teenager. A fourteen year old freshman by day, a half ghost hero by night. When that thought dawned on him, he smiled grimly; what kind of hero couldn't have saved his own friends and family? What kind of hero failed the people he cared about the most? No... calling himself a hero was a lie. He wasn't a hero anymore. What was he, then? Many words popped up in his mind, and all of them, he thought, was synonymous with his name. And not just Danny Fenton, but Danny Phantom, as well.

Vlad had realised he said something wrong when Danny had withdrawn back into his own mind, and he knew that's a place where Danny shouldn't let his thoughts wander. He shifted a little closer to him, until he was at arm's length, and gently touched his shoulder. Danny didn't make a move to acknowledge that he even touched him. This worried Vlad. But he wondered exactly _why_ the boy was worrying him so much; it wasn't as if he was his own son. Was it the same reason as to why he wanted to take Danny home, take care of him? Or was it something completely different? He pulled himself out of those thoughts; he had plenty of time to think of answers for that, but now was not the time for it. Danny was a bigger priority.

Vlad let out a long sigh, before shaking Danny's shoulder lightly. "Daniel, look at me." He waited for a moment to let his words register in Danny's brain. It took a bit, and he had to exercise patience with him, but when Danny lifted his gaze to Vlad, he continued. "I want to take you home. I want to keep an eye out for you. You may not agree with this, but hear me out. There's no one else in the world that understands you like I do. There's no one else who knows about your abilities, about Danny Phantom. You don't have any other friends who would be able to take you in-"

"-Valerie..." Danny had said suddenly. Vlad sighed again and shook his head.

"And if she finds out that you're Danny Phantom, then what? You will be back at square one. And your other family... I am sorry to say, but I have seen them at the funeral, and to me, the did not seem like family to you at all." He let go of Danny's shoulder, but kept his gaze fixed on him. "Whether you like it or not, I am the only one you can rely on. We're both alike, you and I, in more ways than you and even I both know."

Vlad did have a point, and Danny hated him for being right. There really _was_ no one in the entire planet he could rely on anymore, except for the older man, and he detested Vlad for it. It was as though all of this fell in place for him. He hated it! Vlad was quick to offer to take Danny in as his adopted son, and there was no one to stop him from doing so.

But... he couldn't blame Vlad for this. It was his own fault that he landed himself in this position. It was his fault that he had no existing family; he didn't want to admit it, but Vlad was right. His_ actual_ family... didn't really feel like family at all. Vlad felt more like an uncle than his actual uncles. What was he to do, than to accept that fact? It killed him (or, what was left of him) on the inside to surrender to that final thought, as all turmoil had reached that dead end. Vlad had made his case and point, and won, fair and square, much to his demise.

The older man watched Danny. It seemed like the boy was further off than he had thought. The slight spark of Danny's fighting spirit he had seen earlier had diminished rather quickly, and what was left was the vulnerable _child_, mentally stripped, bare and raw. He found himself missing the Danny that always fought him with everything he had, fought him to the very end (and, in more than one occasion, had won). He would never _admit_ to missing that Danny, of course, but the feeling was still there. For the third time in the past quarter of an hour, he found himself sighing. It seemed like he would be doing this a lot around the boy. "Please, Daniel. Let me help you. That is all I want to do, no strings attached. I can promise you I am not playing any games; this is not the time for me to do that. Even I know my own limits, and what boundaries not to cross."

"You... only want to do this because of... Mom, isn't it...?" Danny winced when he said 'Mom'; it still hurt to say it.

"Quite possibly. That may be _one_ of the reasons, but it's not the only reason, Daniel. Contrary to what you may believe in, I _do_ care about you. I may not have shown it in the best of ways," Vlad paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing, "Or, at all, but I still do care for you. Making sure you're still alive to see the next day is the least I could do for your family and friends. I am sure as sure can be that they don't want to see you be alone like this. So, _please_, Daniel. _Please_ let me help you through this. Let _me_ be _your_ rock." Vlad begged. He couldn't even _believe_ he was begging; he never begged for _anything_! He realised the extent of the situation at hand, and how much he wanted to save Danny. He wanted to save this boy so badly, it hurt. He was done with trying to look at this in a logical perspective.

Minutes had passed since his plea, and Vlad had given up all hope of ever saving Danny as he stood, now making his way to the door. His shoulders slouched over in defeat, he felt a ballooning emptiness swell in his chest. He had tried everything in his power to convince Danny to come with him, but it wasn't like he could force the boy to go home with him. It was, after all, his choice, although, Vlad didn't think that Danny was in the right state of mind to be doing any choosing. He had just reached the door before Danny spoke up; his voice feeble, and croaking, but as steady as he could make it.

"I'll... go with you, then. I'll go home with you."

Vlad looked over his shoulder to see a pair of empty blue eyes staring back. He would have to fix that. He would have to bring life back into those eyes, and back into the boy. He made a silent promise to Maddie that he would. And he wasn't about to break it. Vlad nodded, opening the door. "Then I will sign the paperwork for your discharge. We can drop by your house to pick up your things, before we go back to Wisconsin. Is that alright, Daniel?" All he got from that was a nod.

Vlad stepped out of the room, and headed to the receptionist's desk. He wasn't about to let that boy slip away. Not now, not ever.

_'I promise, Maddie, Jack. I will keep him alive. For both your sakes.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to thank those who took the time to review this... And to the others who actually _read_ this. LOL. I'm just going to give a head's up: I'm going to try to update this _at least_ twice a month, if life allows it. Next month, however, I may be a bit swamped, as the Winter Olympics are being held where I live, and everyone and their mothers know it's going to be freakishly busy, and I know traffic at the mall I work at will almost be as busy as Christmas. But I will still try to update this fic as fast as I can (half the time, I'm writing this on my break at work on my iTouch _anyway_), so please, bear with me if you can. ^^;**

**Also, I apologise for the slow/unusual pace of this chapter. No matter how many times I tried to rewrite it, I just couldn't seem to get it to flow in a way that I would be satisfied with it. This chapter was just being difficult. Everytime I kept rereading it, it just started to make less sense to me, so I just gave up. At least its out, right?**

**Warning: Triggering scenes, cursive language, and maybe a violent scene or two.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom (if I did, it... wouldn't have been canceled...), or any of it's characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman and the rest of the production crew. I'm just borrowing them to amuse my own delusions.**

Chapter 2

It took a day before all of the paperwork was done for Danny to be released from the hospital. After that, it only took no more than three hours to take him to his house, pack up and leave. It almost scared him to know how much Vlad wanted to help, but at the same time, it was comforting to know there was someone out there what wanted to help him. Danny didn't want to admit it, but he was almost... thankful that Vlad was here. Almost. He still had the suspicion that Vlad was up to something, but what was he supposed to do? Everything he could do would land him back at square one.

And Vlad had made a point; he really didn't have anyone else. He was alone.

"What are you thinking about, Daniel?" Vlad asked him. They were flying over Rib Mountain; the last time Danny had seen them was months ago, when Vlad had invited his family for his, Jack's and Maddie's college reunion. He found that taking Vlad's private jet was unnecessary, or until he remembered that it took more than a day to drive from Amity Park to Madison. And he was a little thankful for the private jet; it would mean that they would be in Madison in a couple of hours. Then he could lock himself in his room for the rest of the day, and not have to see the fruit loop.

"Nothing."

Vlad knew it was not nothing. It never was nothing, but he couldn't blame the boy for not confiding in him. But it still hurt a little. "Did you want something to eat, or drink?"

"No."

Now this was just getting annoying. Couldn't Danny see that he just wanted to help? He was very tempted to brush the boy off and call him a brat, but that wouldn't do for his already fragile mind, and that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to accomplish here. Vlad was going to say something before the seatbelt light flashed on, and the pilot announced that they were going to be landing soon. He had forgotten how short the flight between Illinois and Wisconsin was (despite it being nightfall already); his mind was completely focused on Danny. Perhaps he wanted to make sure he didn't jump out of the plane, he didn't know.

Danny just stared at the seatbelt sign, before buckling himself up again. He didn't expect the plane ride to be _that_ short, but he was glad for it. Being in the same room as Vlad irritated him, especially with him trying to act like the nice guy. He was just waiting for Vlad to drop the act.

Madison felt a lot bigger than the last time he was there. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he guessed the insignificant feeling helped with that. Vlad had what Danny assumed to be his personal driver pick them up at the airport, and as they drove through the city, the elder pointed out the different historical monuments and buildings they passed by. None of those interested Danny. He just wanted to get... "home", curl up in bed and never see the world ever again. But, knowing how much Vlad was trying (or acted like he was trying), Danny knew he wouldn't get a lick of privacy once they got to the mansion.

While Vlad did live in the Madison area, his mansion was in the outskirts of he city, in the suburbs. Being a city boy, Danny wasn't used to he quiet and the lack of cars driving by. He remembered that the lack of any sound during the night was a little creepy, especially it being a huge space like Vlad's home, but to be scared... Well, that would have been hypocritical of him to feel that way.

Once they were in, a butler was already in the den. Danny vaguley remembered the gratuitous green and gold that decorated the room, and the Green Bay Packers paraphernalia that covered the walls. It still amused him that Vlad still couldn't buy them out; he certainly had the money to do so.

"No," Danny looked up to see Vlad adressing the butler. Said butler, who had already bent down to pick up Danny's things, looked up at Vlad. "I would rather show Daniel to his room, myself. Come along, Daniel." The butler looked surprised; it seemed like this wasn't typical Vlad behavior. Danny sighed and picked up his things, before following Vlad up the stairs. Which made him wonder how Vlad could climb up and down these stairs everyday. But then again, he probably flew to where he needed to be, as the mansion seemed to be deserted. Or maybe climbing these stairs was how Vlad kept in shape.

"And here is your room." Danny looked around the hallway, before stepping in. He didn't pay attention to where Vlad bad taken him, so he would have to ask for a tour later, something he really didn't look forward to. Danny was almost surprised that his room wasn't decorated in he same green and gold motif as the rest of the house, it almost looked... Normal, despite the size of it. He could probably fit a whole living room in there.

"-is right over there." Danny looked up in confusion. Had he zoned out during? Vlad cocked an eyebrow upward.

"My dear boy, I was just telling you where you could put your things; there is a walk in closet over there." Vlad pointed to the door on the oposite wide of the room. It didn't matter to Danny, he didn't really have any use for a walk in closet. "And the bathroom is right there. I assumed you'd want one for yourself."

How thoughtful. Danny nodded and walked over to his bed, it was a lot bigger than the one he had back at home. It looked slightly more comfortable, too. It was a four poster bed, which he had to appreciate; if someone were to come in unannounced, he would still be able to hide within the curtains. And he knew that would come in handy.

"I will arrange for someone to pack the rest of your belongings back at Amity Park, and have it expedieted here as soon as possible. Is that alright?"

"Why are you doing this, Vlad? You can't honestly say you don't have an ulterior motive." Vlad sighed. Not this again. Couldn't Danny just forget his pride and accept his help? I would make things a lot easier for the both of them. He was about go say something before the butler from earlier addressed him.

"Master Vlad, there is someone at the door who is claiming that they were arranged to see you." Ah, yes. That would be the compromisation Dr. Kendra had discussed with him back in Amity Park.

"Daniel, I need you to come with me for a moment. It won't take a long time."

"Fine... what else is there to do here, anyway..." Danny walked past Vlad to head down to the foyer, until he realized that he wasn't paying attention to how he got up to his room. He stopped, and waited for Vlad to lead him down.

This time, Danny made sure to pay attention to where his room was. It turned out, it was in the same wing as Vlad's room. and a little farther away from the front door, sitting room and the kitchen. He supposed the guest rooms were on that side, and reality finally hit that he would end up being a permanent resident from that deduction alone. Danny grimaced at the thought.

A short, stoutly man had greeted them when they got back down to the foyer. He was dressed like a stereotypical college professor would dress as; tweed suit with leather patches sewn on the elbows of the blazer, little things like that. Danny assumed that this man was, maybe ten years older than Vlad, judging by his greying hair, and crows feet at the corners of his eyes. The man smiled as soon as the two if them reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, so you must be Dr. McGrain. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I was just showing Daniel to his room." Wait, doctor? This McGrain guy didn't look like a doctor. Danny just stared at him.

"Ah, this must be Daniel, I presume?" McGrain's smiled widened slightly. "A pleasure to meet you. First, I would like to give you my condolences to you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. News of... that wouldn't have made it's way down to Madison, it wasn't local. And if it did, surely they wouldn't release any information that he was the sole survivor, unless he permitted the news broadcasters to do so. So how did this man know, and more importantly, why was he here? How did Vlad know this man? Why did he need a doctor _here_?

"I do hope you can come talk to me whenever you need to. That's why I'm here-" Danny blinked, a thought dawning on him. A psychiatrist? He didn't need some guy analysing him twenty four hours a day; he was fine! He was a big boy, he could handle his own problems by himself. His eyes flicked up at Vlad, before shifting back at McGrain. He really wanted the doctor to leave, now. Why didn't Vlad say anything back when they were in Amity Park? If he knew about this, he wouldn't have agreed to come with him to Wisconsin.

"Daniel, this was the compromisation that Dr. Kendra and I had discussed. He wouldn't have let me take you here unless I had agreed to arrange for you to see a psychiatrist." Danny bit his lip. Vlad could have just _kidnapped_ him if Dr. Kendra didn't agree to let him go. There wouldn't have been anything (or anyone) to stop him from doing that, now.

"I want him to leave." Danny said shortly, his hands balled up in fists. He was already angry about his living situation, and the psychiatrist standing in front of them didn't help his mood at all. "I don't need his help. I'm fine."

"Daniel-"

"No! Shut up, Vlad! Stop acting like you care about me! Stop trying to help me! I don't need _your_ help, or _his_!" He pointed his finger at McGrain. "I can handle this on my own!" And with that, Danny bolted up the stairs, ignoring Vlad calling his name. He wasn't a nut case! He didn't need "someone to talk to". Maybe he was being childish about this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone; Vlad was already crowding him too much. He didn't need someone else breathing down his neck.

Danny got to his room (quite easily, to his surprise), slammed the door shut and locked it. He didn't want Vlad coming in at all, or McGrain. If he wanted to sulk on his own, so God help him he will sulk on his own. He flopped onto his bed, landing on his stomach, and pulled the pillow, tucking it under his chin. Why was life so complicated?

* * *

Vlad sighed. He had a suspicion that Danny was going to act this way, and he didn't really blame him for it. But this had to be done, for Danny's sake. He didn't like this arrangement, as he had voiced this to Kendra back in Amity Park. But what's done was done, and now he was stuck with an emotionally unstable teenager, and a psychiatrist who looked like a human sized tea pot in a tweed cozy. How irritating. But irritating turned to awkward when he realised that McGrain was still standing in the middle of the room, his bags sitting around him. This was his compromisation; McGrain was to stay here for the duration of Danny's... treatment, for lack of better term, so Vlad could keep an eye on him. He wasn't intending on eavesdropping during their sessions, of course. But he still had to keep an eye on him to see if he was someone he could entrust Danny's emotions. One sign of Danny's depression taking a turn for the worse, McGrain was out of there, no questions asked.

"Giles," The butler from earlier was at his side in an instant. Vlad's gaze shifted from McGrain to him. "Take Dr. McGrain to his room, and make sure he is comfortable." He looked back at the doctor, smiling, feigning kindness. "Don't be afraid to request for anything. After all, you will be here for quite sometime. The maids and butlers will attend to you." Vlad turned to walk back up the stairs, but stopped for a moment. "If you need anything of me, I will be in my office. Giles will show you where it is once you are settled in." And with that, he headed up the stairs, towards his and Danny's rooms. He had arranged that McGrain's room was on the other side of the mansion, away from the both of them. He didn't think Danny would appreciate sleeping in the room next to someone he, quite possibly, hated more than Vlad himself. Vlad sighed. This whole process was going to take a long time, and he knew this. But it was still going to be tedious, and Vlad only had so much patience.

Instead of going to his own room, he stopped at Danny's door, before knocking softly. He didn't hear any noise coming from the room, so he knocked again.

And waited.

Vlad's mouth curved into a small frown as Danny didn't answer. Vlad tried the doorknob, only to find it locked. Figures, of _course_ Danny would lock himself in his room. But the silence worried him. As much as he wanted to give Danny the benefit of the doubt and assume he was just asleep, he couldn't. He had seen how the boy looked; it seemed like he would stop himself from falling asleep at the hospital, unless he was administered some sort of sedative that would let him drift off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"Daniel." He rapped on the door once more, fighting off the urge to go intangible and phase through the door. Now was not the time to breach Danny's own privacy. "I know you're awake. Can I please talk to you for a moment?"

Another stretch of silence filled the air, as Vlad waited for an answer. He thought he liked it better when Danny was yelled at him. At least he said _something_. He didn't like this silence.

"Go away."

Vlad sighed again. Of course, the one thing he says to him, and it's that. But then again, what did he _expect_ Danny to say? Did he honestly expect the child to unlock the door, and welcome him in like he would his father? Of course not. He was not Danny's father. He would never be close to anything like his father (_'In most ways, that's a good thing.'_ Vlad had thought to himself), despite previously trying his best efforts to have Danny change his mind and renounce Jack. Now, things were completely different, and while Vlad had stepped in as Danny's parental figure, the circumstances on which the roll had befallen him left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

"Daniel, I know that you're angry with me," Vlad said to the door, hoping that Danny was listening. "And I apologise for not telling you about this earlier. To be honest, you weren't in any condition to do much listening to me at the hospital, anyway, so I did not know how to tell you. But I know this is for your own good, and Dr. McGrain can help you."

"But I'm _fine_-"

"No, you are not!" Vlad had to interrupt him. It annoyed him every time Danny said that. "You are far from fine, Daniel! I know that you're afraid to even close your eyes, knowing that you would see their deaths replay behind your eyelids! You won't talk for long periods of time, and when you do, it's only to answer questions with one worded answers, or to lash out in irrational anger like you did downstairs!" Vlad let out a long breath trough his teeth. He needed to calm down and talk to Danny normally. Yelling would not get them anywhere. "I know you do not trust me, still, and that is perfectly fine. I'm not asking for you to trust me so easily. But I am asking for you to try talking with Dr. McGrain. Try to heal. If not for me, then for your family and friends."

He knew he wouldn't get an answer for that. But at least he had given Danny something to think about. "The night is still young. I will send someone to deliver some dinner up here for you later." And with that, Vlad turned on his heel and headed to his own room. This was only his first full day taking care of Danny, and he was already exhausted. He didn't know how the Fentons had ever been able to do it... But then again, Danny must have been slightly happier. Vlad had his work cut out for him. But his determination was driving him, and his promise to Maddie and Jack was the fuel.

* * *

Danny hadn't seen or heard from Vlad for the rest of the night, and he was grateful for it. He didn't want to deal with that man, or the doctor. He didn't need one, he was perfectly fine. The mere _idea_ of it was ridiculous. He wasn't some whackjob who needed to be asked how he was feeling everyday. If he was going to therapy, it would be pretty damn obvious how he was feeling. And what was this doctor here for, anyway? Vlad had pretty much told him, back at Amity Park, that he didn't have anyone else to confide to, with his being Danny Phantom. And this whole issue was _because_ he was Danny Phantom. Out of the times he had wished he was normal Danny Fenton, he never wished for it as much as now. If he was just the regular kid he was before the accident that gave him his ghost powers, he would still have everything that mattered. He would still have a father and mother who were overly enthusiastic about ghost hunting, he would still have his annoying, but loving sister, and his two best friends. He wouldn't have to worry about fighting ghosts every night, but instead, studying for the next test in class, or getting his homework done on time. He would worry about looking good for his first date, pimples, peer pressure, grades, bullies... Everything any normal teenager would have to worry about.

Before becoming Danny Phantom, he wished that he didn't have to worry about those things. But now, everything was different. He wished he didn't take his normal life for granted. A normal life... It was a _luxury_ compared to this. What he was in was Hell. And what killed him the most on the inside was, he had the chance to save them. Clockwork gave him that chance. And he still failed. He still wasn't able to save them. They were dead, and it was all his fault.

...No. It wasn't _his_ fault. It was Danny _Phantom_'s fault. None of this would have happened if Phantom didn't exist. He would still have a normal life if he didn't exist. His family would still be alive, his friends would still be alive, and everything would be alright.

Danny pushed himself up onto his elbows as he stared down at his now wet pillow. He already held in his emotions for this long, why were they coming out _now_? Especially when Vlad could come in at any given moment (really, like everything else, there wasn't anything _stopping_ Vlad from doing so). Danny wiped his eyes furiously, before giving his pillow a hard look. That's all he had to do. Phantom couldn't exist anymore. And while he wished he could rip that part of himself out, he knew he couldn't make that same mistake twice. But that didn't stop him from _locking_ that part of him away for good. All he had to do was bury Phantom into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind and try to forget. But a small part of him knew he wouldn't be able to completely forget, but if he could at least keep himself from thinking about him, then it was a something.

Danny nodded to himself. Right. As of tonight, he was no longer Danny Phantom. As of tonight, he was no longer affiliated with Danny Phantom. As of tonight, Danny Phantom didn't exist. As of tonight... He was Danny Fenton, and Danny Fenton only. And there was nothing that would change that. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um... lol, hi. This took me long enough to get out, didn't it? Ahahaha, sorry about that. Ever since after the Olympics, I've been so busy with work (I was transferred to a busier store, so I was given more hours), and with planning school, and life and FFFFFF. Not to mention, my own laziness kicked in, so that didn't really help much. But! I appreciate you guys being so patient with me, and this story, so I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys, at almost 5000 words. The chapter... ended up being a hell of a lot longer than what I intended, but I do hope it's to your guys' satisfaction. And I'm... just rambling. I'm gonna do the smart thing and go to bed after I finish writing this note. Enjoy, everyone!  
**

**Warning: Triggering scenes, cursive language, and maybe a violent scene or two.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Danny Phantom (if I did, it... wouldn't have been canceled...), or any of it's characters. They all belong to Butch Hartman and the rest of the production crew. I'm just borrowing them to amuse my own delusions.**

Chapter Three

"...And, of course, I don't mean to sound egotistical at all, but I _do_ believe I can help Danny talk about what he is going through..." Vlad just stared at Dr. McGrain, a deadpan expression fixed on his face. This man had been going on about the same thing for forty-five minutes, and all it just seemed like he was just repeating the same thing over, and over again. And even with the forty-five minute (and counting) meeting with McGrain, Vlad still hadn't felt any shred of trust (again, there was that cruel irony; that Vlad couldn't trust McGrain, just as Danny couldn't trust him) that he would be able to help Danny at all. Kendra may have told him that McGrain was one of the finest psychiatrists in Wisconsin, and maybe that was true, but Vlad couldn't see it. He couldn't see McGrain helping Danny through this. At least, not yet. Or maybe he was just hard to please. But he _would_ have to give McGrain a chance to redeem himself, as this first impression did nothing to impress Vlad at all.

It seemed like Vlad had pulled himself out of his thoughts just as McGrain had stopped rambling. _'What perfect timing.'_ Vlad thought to himself, as he sipped at his morning Earl Grey. Although he _was_ a morning person, having to meet with the psychiatrist this early had irked him. Now he was wishing he had scheduled to meet with the man when he was a little more awake, and when he had a little more sleep. But Vlad decided not to mull over his poor decision, as it was too late to change his mind, and stared at the man over the edge of his tea cup. Nothing ever did say good morning like a nice cup of Earl Grey tea. He had always thought it was more effective on waking him up in the morning rather than coffee, not to mention, the aroma of the tea was ten times more therapeutic than coffee would ever be. He lowered his tea cup and placed it onto the saucer on his desk, and leaned in, resting his elbows on the smooth mahogany.

"Dr. McGrain, although I am very sure you are more than capable helping Daniel, I do feel the need to lay down some rules. Of course, this is for Daniel's sake, and I am only thinking about what's best for him right now. What I want from you is a schedule of when you will see Daniel, how many times a week, and how long the sessions will be. Of course, I do understand doctor-patient confidentialities, and will not pry into those matters, unless the boy feels he needs to confide in me." Vlad took another sip of his tea. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as needed for Daniel to get better, but understand this. If even the _tiniest_ hint of his depression is taking a turn for the worse, I will have you fired on the spot, and escorted off my property immediately. Do you understand?" It probably wasn't best for him to threaten the psychiatrist into doing his job, but he couldn't help but feel extremely overprotective of Danny. _'But perhaps, it might give McGrain a little bit of motivation.'_ Vlad thought to himself, as he waited for the psychiatrist to answer back.

"I understand completely." Was all he said, with a small smile on his face. The corner of Vlad's lip twitched slightly in irritation. That's what he hated about psychiatrists. While Vlad could read _anyone_ like a book, any sort of doctor in McGrain's profession was a different story. People had said that eyes were the window into the soul; looking into eyes like McGrain's was like looking into a thick sheet of lead that was the door to a well guarded safe. He didn't like that, at all. It seemed like, from his experiences with psychiatrists (and he had been through a few, after his accident), that the only time he was able to see through that brick wall was when they... _pitied_ him. It was like they didn't even _try_ to hide it. There was no doubt that McGrain would be the same around Danny. Danny didn't need pity. He needed to heal.

"Well then," Vlad placed his now empty tea cup and saucer back onto the platter that was brought to him on, before standing. McGrain followed suit out of politeness. "Now that that's settled, I will leave you to your own devices. I must go wake Daniel up for breakfast."

* * *

_He was running. He didn't know who he was running from, or where he was running to. All he could see and feel was a cold darkness surrounding him, and a foreboding need to get away from it. He _needed_ to run, despite the shooting pains in his lungs and legs. He couldn't hear anything except his heavy breathing; every breath shredded his lungs even more. He was surprised he wasn't coughing up blood at that very moment; it felt like he should be. _

_The change of scenery was so sudden, Danny didn't have the time to shield his eyes from the brightness that engulfed the darkness that was surrounding him just a moment before. His eyes stung and he shut them quickly, waiting for the sharp stinging to diminish. With his eyes closed, his other senses were sharpened, his sense of smell in particular. It smelled like something was burning, almost like barbeque. He could hear fire cackling, the sound was all around him. Where was he...? Danny opened his eyes slowly._

_The sight that welcomed him both confused and terrified him. _

_He didn't understand. He didn't understand why he was back here. Logistically, he shouldn't even be here. He should be back in Wisconsin, away from this, away from the carnage of what was left after the accident. He _should not_ be here._

_So why _was_ he here, then? And better yet, why was he staring at the burning corpses of his friends and family? But Danny couldn't stop staring in morbid curiosity, as he watched them as they slowly died. The sight was sickening; their skins were either blistered from the intense heat and the flames licking at their limbs, or already peeling off their bones. And the stench was gut churning. It was the stench of burning flesh, hair and clothes, a stench he definitely wouldn't be able to forget. _

_He looked at the vat behind the bound victims. He wondered to himself why the Nasty Sauce hadn't exploded yet. In this extreme heat, he was sure it should have. But all that played out in the scene in front of him wasn't an explosion, but a fire surrounding his family, friends and teacher, with him on the other side of the fiery barrier._

_Danny jumped as he felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder tightly. "They're in danger, and here you are, doing absolutely nothing to save them. Again." A deep, silky voice resonated from behind him, and Danny shivered. He recognised that voice. Silent fury bubbled in his chest, but all he could do was stand there. He willed himself to move, but found that he couldn't; it was as if that hand on his shoulder was stopping him being able to. He felt the figure shift slightly behind him, and jumped again when he heard his voice speak softly in his ear. "You're weak and powerless _to_ do anything."_

_"Th-that's not true... I tried to save them!" Danny pleaded, his voice sounding distant in his own ears. He heard Dan chuckle lowly, as his arm draped itself over his shoulder to hold onto him. _

_"Then why are they still tied over there, slowly baking to a crisp, while you're over here, alive and watching them, hmm? That's all you _can_ do, isn't it? Just watch from the sidelines, watch as your whole world falls apart, one person at a time." Danny bit his lip. He didn't want to believe in a single word of what the older person was saying, but, as much as he didn't want to admit it, there was some truth to it. All he did was watch them die, he couldn't save them. Danny sighed in defeat. His older self was right. Danny suddenly found himself wanting to be on the other side of the fiery wall; he wasn't allowed to be the only one to live. If they were going, he was going with them._

_It seemed like Dan had read his mind, because Danny felt him pull his arm off his shoulder, only to replace it with his hand, gripping it tightly. "Do you want to join them, Danny? Do you want to die with them?" _

_Danny wanted to say yes, wanted to make some sort of gesture that he wanted to, but he couldn't. He couldn't move, couldn't say anything. Danny didn't even stop himself as he was pushed into the fire, ready to accept the searing pain of the flame attack his body._

_But none came. He looked back at the vat and the bodies... _

_Only to find them missing. Danny was confused. He didn't understand how five corpses could disappear instantly, and with no traces, especially if they were bound. He searched his surroundings for the bodies, behind the vat, the rubble, any place where they could be hiding. Searching for five dead bodies didn't make any sense, but this whole scenario didn't make any sense from the beginning. Anything would happen. Danny was just afraid of what _was_ going to happen next._

_Danny stared at the flaming wall, wondering why he wasn't sharing the same fate as his family and friends. He didn't even feel the heat emit from the fire at all. "Why-"_

_"Because you don't deserve to die. Not like us, at least." Danny's head snapped to look behind him, to locate the owner of the voice. It sounded raspy and quiet, and terrifying. It was a voice he didn't like at all, and it sent shivers down his spine. "You did this to us... You _killed_ us. Why do you get to die along with us, murderer?" Despite the scratchy sound of the voice, he recognised it as a female's. As Sam's. Danny opened his mouth to say something, to apologise, to ask where she was, but the only thing that came out was a quiet squeak. What was wrong with him; he was acting like a complete idiot! He forced himself to say something this time, face set in determination._

_"Where are you?" Danny had to take a moment to relish in the fact that he asked the question without his voice wavering, but it didn't last long as he, again, felt a hand grip his shoulder behind him. He didn't think anything of it at first, just thinking it was Dan screwing around with his mind again, and looked at the hand he expected to be a gloved hand. But to his surprise, it was anything but that; the skin on the hand was blistered and peeling, and smelled of the same stench that was just present moments before. Danny's breath quickened, and he found himself suddenly terrified of finding out who that hand belonged to._

_Unfortunately, the person had a different plan, and spun him around. The very sight made him scream out loud; the five victims were staring at him, or would have been, if they still had eyeballs in their sockets. They looked... disgusting, for lack of better word, and the stench of burned flesh was giving him a headache. He made a move to step back, but he couldn't move; he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't close his eyes, no matter how much he willed himself. He didn't want to see them anymore, he didn't want to be here anymore. But all he could do was watch as the five crowded around him, grabbing at his neck and face..._

_And then, darkness, and the worst pain imaginable._

* * *

Danny woke with a start, his body still tingling from the unconscious pain from his dream. _'It was a dream?'_ he thought lazily to himself, pushing himself up from bed. "It felt so real..." Danny wasn't able to take the moment to think on the _nightmare_ (it truly was a nightmare; no _dream_ was ever that horrific), as he felt a wave of nausea suddenly hit him. Slapping his hand over his mouth, he clumsily threw himself out of bed (unfortunately, his feet got caught in his blankets, causing him to fall rather ungracefully out of bed, and hit the floor hard), and rushed to the bathroom. He concentrated on getting himself to the toilet, but his body couldn't wait that long, and just as he got to the bathroom door, he heaved, feeling the bile rise up in his throat as he threw up, his mouth still covered by his hand. Danny cringed at the mess on the floor, and down his front, as he took no time stepping over the puddle, as he ran to the toilet, stuck his head in it and emptied out the bile in his stomach.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much to throw back up; he barely ate any dinner the night before. The dry heaving was painful, tears were pouring down his cheeks, his body ached, and every time he closed his eyes, he would feel the need to throw up more, seeing the nightmare replay in his mind. He felt he couldn't stop vomiting, even if he tried. Luckily for him, though, the nausea started to settle as his body slowly realised it didn't have anything to throw back up. Danny let out a quiet sob, letting his now burning cheek against the cool plastic of the toilet seat. He felt disgusting, the front of his pajama shirt wet with vomit, his hand that covered his mouth was sticky, and he was sure he didn't smell all too great, either. But Danny didn't care, he was all too concentrated on keeping himself awake enough so he wouldn't slip back into sleep, and into that nightmare again. He let out another sob (a little louder this time, as the emotion hit him) as he just sat in a crumpled heap, wishing more than anything that he could just die there, too disoriented to hear the knocking come from his bedroom door.

Vlad knocked again, waiting for Danny to get up out of bed and open the door. Or even just acknowledge the fact that he was there, so he could tell the boy that breakfast was about to be served soon. Vlad frowned; there was still no answer from the boy. He wondered just how deeply Danny slept, if he was sleeping at all. The possibility of him ignoring Vlad was also present, deepening his frown. If that was the case, getting Danny to get for breakfast would be an even more difficult task than right now. Vlad let out a long breath, and rapped on the wooden door again.

"Daniel, breakfast is about to be served." Like the night before, there was no answer, no acknowledgement of his being there. "Daniel, are you awake?" Still nothing. He felt his patience run thin, as he placed his hand on the doorknob, not expecting it to be unlocked. But to his surprise, the knob turned, and the door opened. _'Perhaps he left it unlocked when dinner was brought up last night.'_ Vlad assumed, as he slipped into the boy's bedroom. His eyes were already on the bed, the blankets in a heap, but no Danny. "Where-"

Vlad froze when he heard a small noise come from the bathroom, something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. His eyes trained to the door, which was open, but the lights weren't on. Was Danny in there? What was wrong with him? Vlad quickly strode to the door, not seeing the puddle of throw up he had just stepped on. He didn't let himself grimace at the fact that he had just ruined one of his favourite pairs of (rather expensive, designer) leather shoes as he turned on the bathroom light. He found Danny huddled in the corner, curled up against the toilet, his head still resting against the seat. His hair was plastered onto his forehead, he had a dazed look on his face; his eyes were half closed, slack-jawed; he was in a right state. Worry was plastered onto his face as he knelt beside Danny, pulling the boy's thin frame against him.

"V-vlad...?" Danny's voice sounded feeble, distant. He didn't make any movements to look at Vlad, but just let himself rest against him heavily, suddenly feeling really glad that the man was there. He felt a cool hand rest against his burning forehead, and sighed softly at the touch, welcoming it.

"Little Badger, you're burning up. Are you ill?" Vlad had to roll his eyes at himself; of course Danny was ill, or he wouldn't be sitting in front of the toilet, throwing up his entire stomach. But he felt Danny shake his head gently, prompting Vlad to look down at his mop of hair. "You can't honestly say that you're alright, Daniel."

"Th-then why'd you ask...?"

Vlad paused for a moment to think of an answer. "It was a standard question." He let his hand run through Danny's hair, hoping the gesture would comfort him. "If you're not ill, then, how would you explain this situation?" He waited for an answer from Danny, still holding the boy close, and combing his hair with his fingers. He wondered if Danny fell asleep already, Danny's even breathing leading Vlad to that assumption. He was almost surprised when Danny spoke quietly.

"...Nightmare-" The memories of the night before suddenly crashed into Danny like a huge tidal wave. His stomach churned again, and he pushed himself away from Vlad, his head now again in the toilet bowl as he heaved. He felt Vlad's hand rub against his back, and that eased the nausea, his body wasn't heaving as violently as before. He spat into the toilet a few times, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve (the shirt was already dirty, Danny didn't see any reason not to use his sleeve as a napkin). "D-don't ask me about it, please."

Vlad's heart clenched at the state of the boy at that moment; whatever Danny had dreamed of the night before must have been something of unimaginable terror that Danny would feel sick by just the mere _thought_ of it. Vlad took this instance as one that he would definitely welcome blissful ignorance. If Danny couldn't stomach it, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to, either. "I won't. You don't have to think about it anymore, alright?" Vlad stood, opened the cupboard door behind him, and pulled out two towels; one bath towel and one washcloth. He walked over to the bathroom door, and threw the bath towel over the bile on the floor; he would have to get that cleaned up later. Danny was priority. "You did a right job, Daniel. Perhaps I should have the bed moved closer to the bathroom?"

Danny was about to mutter an apology, but it was as Vlad had read his mind, and stopped him before he could say anything. "It was a joke, Little Badger. Don't worry about it." Danny could hear the sound of running water; Vlad must have turned on the tap. Danny pushed himself up to look at Vlad. Vlad made a _joke_? Now that was a first. He wasn't even sure if the man _had_ a sense of humour until then.

Vlad had looked back at him, wringing the now soaked washcloth in the basin. "Was it something I said?" All he got for an answer was a head shake, as he knelt down. He pulled Danny back up to lean him against the wall, now using the washcloth to wipe down Danny's face; freshen him up from the cold sweat and bile and any other fluids that was on his face. Danny's skin was still a little flushed; Vlad was certain Danny had a fever. He would have to send for some medicine soon, once he got the boy back in bed. He found himself suddenly grateful that Danny didn't throw up in bed; Danny really didn't need anymore of his bed rest deprived. Then again, Vlad could let him sleep in the other guest rooms, or even his own room... He was letting himself think too far on the subject. The most important thing was getting Danny back to sleep.

"Arms up. I need this shirt off you; I'm not about to send you back to bed with a shirt covered in sick." Danny whined quietly as he shrunk away from Vlad. "What's wrong?"

"I don't... want to go to sleep again." He had to be completely honest with himself, he was absolutely terrified of going back to sleep. He didn't want to live through that nightmare again, or _worse_. His body still tingled from the pain he woke up in, and he didn't look forward to upchucking again.

Vlad frowned. "Daniel, you need to get some rest. You're running a fever, and it'll only get worse if you don't sleep it off." He thought to himself for a moment, before speaking up again. "If you want, I can lay down with you. I'll wake you up if you show any signs of nightmares." His nice guy persona was surfacing again, and Vlad had to laugh silently to himself. Danny was making him act in ways that even surprised him, but he couldn't help but think that, perhaps, this was for the better.

Danny sat, thinking about what Vlad was offering. Although he wasn't looking forward to having Vlad _watch_ him as he slept, the idea of having someone there to wake him up during a nightmare sounded like a pretty good idea to him. It was bound to work.

-Wait, what was he thinking? There was no way he would let Vlad stay in his room while he rested. It was _Vlad_. It was the worst idea.

Danny was about to say something when he realised that he was in the arms of something really warm and comforting. It was also suddenly more chilly than before, and realised that he was topless. When did that happen? How long was he off in his own thoughts? More importantly, _why_ was he topless? He didn't know what to feel about the situation. He supposed he was thankful that he didn't smell like puke anymore, or disturbed that it was _Vlad_ who took his shirt off. Danny would have pondered the situation more, but he was exhausted and just wanted to not think about anything.

Vlad looked down at the motionless boy with a troubled look on his face. If Danny's nightmare got that sort of reaction out of him, Vlad really didn't want to know what it was about, even if he had an idea of what it was. After all, the boy did watch his loved ones die in one of the most gruesome ways possible. Vlad was thankful he didn't go through a trauma that horrific, and desperately wished that Danny would recover from this. But knowing how emotional the boy was, saying that was certainly easier said than done. McGrain really had one hell of a job for him, not to mention, himself as well. Vlad was almost scared he wouldn't be able to help Danny. He already seemed so far gone, it seemed like anything could trigger the boy at this point. Vlad sighed as he gently placed Danny down on his bed, before looking through his bag for a new shirt to wear. Luckily, searching through his bag only took a moment; Danny had only packed maybe two pairs of pajamas; the rest of his clothes and things were still in Amity Park. Vlad would definitely have to have the rest of Danny's possessions sent to Wisconsin; yet another chore to add on to Vlad's ever growing list. He quickly clothed the boy before he got too cold, before tucking him into bed.

"You can go." Vlad blinked in confusion before realising Danny had tried to dismiss him. While he sympathised with the boy, the truth still remained. _He_ was Vlad Masters, and _no one_, not even the boy he cared about the most, ever dismissed him. His number one priority was getting Danny back to sleep without any disrupting nightmares getting in the way of his much needed bed rest, and, so God helped him, Vlad was going to follow through with it. He let out a soft sigh and ran his fingers through Danny's hair softly.

"Daniel, do you honestly think being alone right now is going to do you much good?" There was no _way_ he was going to leave Danny by himself right now. He didn't want to subject the boy to the torture of his own mind. "Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep by yourself?"

"I can try... I'm a big boy, Vlad."

"Yes, I know. I've never doubted that. But your maturity has nothing on the current state of your mentality. I hope you know this." The boy was as tenacious as his father, and while that was a good quality most times, it irritated Vlad at the moment. "Whatever you say won't get me out of the room until I know you're asleep."

_'Fine, I'll just have to fake it...'_ Danny thought to himself as he curled up onto his side, facing away from Vlad, his eyes scrunched closed. Vlad was being more suffocating than he was helping, and it was annoying. He liked it better when Vlad was kicking his butt. Or he was kicking Vlad's butt. But then again, those times were so much simpler. Truth be told, Danny really _was_ tired, and he _did_ want to go back to sleep, but he didn't want to admit it to the older man; he knew he would get an "I told you so," but only sugarcoated in different words to make it sound less teasing. How annoying.

But no matter how much he wanted to defy Vlad and stay awake, the soft ministrations of Vlad's hand through his hair was making his body betray him as it lulled him to sleep. Danny wanted him to stop, he wanted to tell, no, _demand_ the man to stop doing that, but... He was actually starting to like the treatment. It was soothing, and it felt nice. And it also made Danny want to yell out in anger and kick Vlad out of his room physically.

"Sleep, Little Badger." a soft voice quietly demanded of him, and Danny's body was more than happy to oblige. He could feel himself nodding off, his shoulders relaxing, and his breathing evening out. Damn his own body, and damn Vlad Masters. Danny wanted to damn this entire situation to hell. But before he could pull himself awake and yell to the world that it could go to hell and stay there, his mind passed the point of where rough physical contact was the only way to wake him up, and all he could do was let himself fall asleep. He would have to yell at the world later on, when he woke up again.

Vlad continued combing through Danny's hair for a moment longer, until he decided that Danny was really asleep. He didn't want to leave him, in case another nightmare hit the boy, but Vlad still had quite a few things to do. He was determined to finish as many tasks he gave to himself as possible that day, so that he could concentrate the majority of his time helping Danny get better. Standing up slowly as to not disturb the sleeping figure on the bed, Vlad made his way to the door, only to stop when his eyes landed on the towel at the entrance of the bathroom.

Not wanting someone to come in here to clean it when Danny was sleeping, Vlad sighed as he walked over to the mess. He knelt down, and used the towel to clean up the throw up from the floor. Luckily, for him, the mess wasn't all to hard to clean, and it had only taken up one towel to do so. Walking into the bathroom, Vlad disposed of the soiled towel in the laundry hamper, and washed his hands. Vlad sighed. Taking care of Danny was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be...

Quietly making his way to the bedroom door, Vlad took one quick look back at Danny to see if he was still asleep, before slipping out, and closing the door softly behind him. Leaning against the hard wood for a moment, he ran his hand through his loosely tied hair wearily, and looked at his watch. It wasn't even eleven in the morning, and he already wanted a scotch and a cigarette.

But, of course, the drinking and smoking would have to wait until the end of the night, until everything he needed to do was completed to his satisfaction. Vlad sighed again. He had one long day ahead of himself.


End file.
